The Porcupines' Video
by fujoshi101
Summary: The three twins got a hold of the Camera and decide to film everyone! What does that make of RJ and verne? Rerne (RJXverne) don't like, don't read. I love this couple! slash. rated T to be safe.


_**The twins' video.**_

_**A/N: Okay, I was sitting on my school bus, listening to the Over the hedge soundtrack when I remembered the Hammy's boomerang feature. Then My mind went on that camera, then RJXverne. That's when I came up with this. No hate. Enjoy!**_

~Camera on~

"Okay, this is the twins' log. Is that how you say it, Spike?"

"Yah. That's what I heard RJ say it's called, 'log'." The third twin comes to view, grabbing the camera.

"Entry #1: family relationships."

The camera gets tooken, the lens show the hedge in the corner as the boys take the camera through a bush, then stopping as they pull back a branch from another bush, showing Ozzie and Heather practicing playing dead, obviously father-daughter time.

"Here we have mr. and little mrs. Actor." One of them whispers, causing all three of them to giggle.

They take the camera away, going another direction, toward the log. It was halfway full. They shushed at each other as they snuck the camera behind the log, showing Tiger and Stella nose-nuzzling sweetly. The twins pointed the camera at themselves, doing a mocking of them, then made a gag gesture.

"What are you three doing, there?" The camera jerks around, showing their father.

"Nothing!" They lied innocently. The father goes out of view as they hid the camera behind their backs.

We can still hear Lou, "Well, be super duper good, okay?"

"Okay."

~Out of camera view~

As Lou leaves, the three laugh, scurrying off. In the meantime, RJ and Verne was sitting together on the baby seat, watching a TV show called Big Bang Theory. They were hardly paying attention, though. RJ kept on smooching Verne randomly, making it hard for the turtle to concentrate on the episode. Soon, he gave up and they were kissing.

Verne sighed, smiling "You're a devil, you know that?"

Another kiss, "You told me." They chuckled before going contempt in each other.

~Back to camera/twin view-

The camera was pointed at the first two of the twins.

"Who else is there to catch on video?"

Spike smirked evily, "What about uncle RJ and uncle Verne?"

"Woah, really?" Quill chimed, off screen.

"That is a great idea!" At that, they take the Camera to the entertainment area, sneaking it so the lens showed the two lovebirds making out sweetly.

"Eew!" The three giggle loudly, without thinking.

We see RJ and Verne jump, looking right at the camera. They gasp.

RJ is the first to stand up, "What are you guys doing?!"

The camera drops, We hear the twins start running with Verne and RJ following them off screen. It goes silent before we see Hammy jump down from a tree with a cookie in hand. He pets it.

"I like the cookie." He says before eating it. We hear voices coming back, it scares Hammy and, with a mouthful of cookie, he scammers away.

"What is wrong with those boys?" A voice we recognize as RJ says as the camera gets picked up. We then see the racoon come into view.

We hear a laugh, "Are you saying you didn't start them on that thing?" We see RJ roll his eyes, pointing the camera at Verne.

"Maybe."

"So you don't remember you four teasing Hammy?" The camera gets put down, coincidentally still showing Verne.

We see RJ come strutting near Verne, "No, but I do remember seeing a certain someone take a wash in the pond."

Verne blushes, "Of course you would remember something like that. Pervert."

"Oh come on, now. Are you saying you didn't mean to get video'd washing? Even though we just captured Hammy on tape?" RJ wrapped the turtle in his arms.

"N-no. I didn't know you would tape me-!"

"Au natural?" RJ cut Verne off, smirking slyly while doing the eyebrow thing.

Verne pushed RJ slightly, blushing "Stop that, they might come back."

"Penny and Lou's got them. Why don't you relax?" It was more of a persuasion rather then a question.

"Because last time I 'relaxed' we got taped."

RJ chuckled, cupping Verne's cheeks with his paws, "Calm down. You're sounding like you don't like the attention."

Verned huffed, "I don't."

"Oh? This is coming out of the animal who threw out the food out of anger?"

"Don't start that, you know I was scared. M-my tail was-"

"Tingling?" RJ cut him off again, laughing, "You know, now that I think about it. You're tail was 'tingling' whenever I was around and there are 'places' in your shell you haven't been. Is it possible you felt the same as me all along and you didn't know it?"

"W-what do you mean?" Verne looked away.

RJ turned Verne's head toward him, "I'm saying it wasn't 'suspicion' or 'jealousy'. It was love."

This made Verne's blush darken. He was about to say something before RJ placed his furry lips on Verne's. They stayed there for a minute before they separated.

"I love you, RJ." Verne admited.

"Love you more." RJ smiled as he dragged him off screen. It went silent again for a while. Then RJ's face appeared close-up.

"Almost forgot about this." He lifts it, "I'll have to keep this tape."

"What was that?" Verne called, suspicious.

"Nothing! It was...nothing." RJ chuckled nervously, turning the camera off.

_**A/N: Wow, I love my writing app! I can't believe I wrote this in a hour of thinking of this idea. AT SCHOOL! If you guys want a full, un-interrupted RJXVerne session during all this, comment! like and comment! And yes, I have realized I said 'you're the devil' too frequent. That was always my fav part of the movie.**_


End file.
